Say Wha?
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: When Steve Rogers plane went down Peggy didn't know she was pregnant. 2012 Steve finds out he had a son-what will this do to Tony and his relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Stony fans (AKA: Tony/Steve) read with caution.

Chapter 1

The morning sun rose and with it more then half the Avengers, one still in bed, as normal Stark was always a late in sleeper; but it wasn't like anyone really cared as long as he was sleeping.

It had been a year since the Avengers moved in, and all were grateful for the company they had found in each other. Everyone had less nightmares, less restlessness in the day, and a feeling of peace.

Missions happened still. They were called more often then any of them would like to admit, but none of them were ever fighting alone; and that in itself is what made such a big diffidence to them.

Tony and Steve had become best friends as time passed, and Steve even found himself wanting to take care of the other man. He would make sure he ate, slept, and even nagged him when he felt he could be hurt doing something stupid.

He didn't really understand the way he acted, but he guessed it had to do with Tony being the only real connection he had to his past-Howard.

Steve learned a lot about this new life in this new time and there was no denying he may have felt more to Tony then just a friend, but it was just too soon to even go down that path...maybe later, just not now.

Tony on the other hand enjoyed every moment he was with Cap. He didn't even mind his nagging, even if he acted like it.

He knew making a move on Steve so soon would be bad, so he would wait-its all he could do, but that didn't mean he couldn't nudge the guy right?

Everyone was gathered in the living room eating lunch when JARVIS' voice rang in the house.

"Captain Steve Rogers, there appears to be an E-mail for you stashed in Sir's mailing address."

Steve looked up out of habit when the AI spoke to him. "Does Tony know?" he questioned.

"I'm afraid Sir is still in the shower, the e-mail has just arrived. Would you like me to bring it up near the counter?"

Steve was puzzled, first off, why would he be getting e-mails? He never cared enough to even try to set up one-it wasn't like people he knew here would contact him. Second, why in Tony's e-mail? Sure everyone on Earth knew the Avengers now lived in Stark Tower, but why e-mail him? The whole thing just made his head hurt. For all he knew it was a fangirl or something. Maybe even a cry for help for the cat stuck in the tree...it wouldn't be the first that's for sure.

"Uh, sure. Pull it up."

A blue light came from the ceiling opening up a lettered E-mail on to the counter top.

Steve and the others gathered around it.

The letter read:  
_  
Dear Steve,_

I can't begin to tell you how happy I am you are still alive and well. You have always been in my heart Captain.

  
Steve's eyes began to water but a smile was on his lips nonetheless.

_I have missed you dearly. I'm sorry it took so long for me to contact you, but I felt it was important now that my days are numbered. I have something to tell you in person, here is my address, please come by tomorrow at noon._

Love,

Peggy Carter.  


The e-mail closed and Steve had to wipe his eyes to see clearly again.

The team looked at him half worried, half just not sure what to say or think for that matter.

Steve gave them all a soft smile.

"Peggy, she was the woman I was in love with back in my time." he offered as an explanation he felt some of them might need.

Thor clapped him on the shoulder. "This is wonderful news Captain! It seems the love you two had never could be killed by time."

Steve smiled bigger at the demi-god.

Tony chose that time to walk into the kitchen. "Hey, what's up, we having a team meeting or something?" he asked. Tony was wearing his normal AC/DC shirt and blue pants but was bare foot.

Thor couldn't help but share the news he thought was just terrific and boomed. "Our dear Captain as been contacted by a long lost lover! She wishes to see him again!"

Steve blushed brightly, he was thinking about telling Tony, but wanted it done gently-now he really didn't wish for Tony to know.

"Long lost love huh?" Tony quirked an eyebrow. Steve just blushed more. "Wouldn't she be like 100 or something?" Tony teased and walked passed Steve to the coffee maker, but as he passed brushed his hand against Steve's rear, making him even more red then possible.

"Peggy must have gotten your e-mail because she sent it to Steve from there." Bruce added. Steve suspected he was just as curious as he was to know just how Peggy of all people got Stark's person e-mail.

Tony gave a puzzled look. "Peggy?" he thought for a while before he snapped his head back up. "Nope, sorry, doesn't ring any bells, at least I know she's old so I know I haven't slept with her...at least I hope not." he seemed to still be racking his brain over it as if the name meant something but he couldn't place it.

"Peggy was from my army untie." Steve offered as if to help.

Tony looked up at him and smiled, "Ah! Yes, that must be why I feel I know that name. It was in your file when the Avengers first got called, just never really brought it back up."

Steve nodded, too many past things to remember only hurt and Tony knew that, so none of them spoke of it.

"Well it seems she wants to talk to me about something important, so I'm going to her house at noon tomorrow."

Tony nodded in agreement and patted the taller man on the shoulder. "Don't forget to tell her your dating me, the over hansom, brilliant, and very famous Tony Stark." he winked and walked down to his workshop.

Everyone stared, Steve could not believe Tony just said that, and with everyone here!

Clint shrugged, "Well since that's out in the open guess I don't feel bad saying me and Tasha are dating too." he grinned before Natasha jabbed him in the ribs playful.

Bruce just smiled, "You take care of him enough, ever since Pepper began dating Happy I thought for sure Tony would never be the same-glade to see he's his old self again thanks to you."

Steve smiled bright at that, if none of there team members seemed to care then why should he? Sure he was still trying to get use to that fact he and Tony were guys, but it shouldn't have to matter right? Maybe diving in this wouldn't be as bad as he was fearing.

"Go get your man to eat something before he kills himself." Natasha smirked handing him a plate with a bagel on it. He nodded and happily took it down to Tony.

-  
_  
"I gotta put her in the water."_

"Steve please, there has to be another way." Peggy begged.

"There's no time, if I don't put her down now a lot of people are going to die."

Peggy tried to hold back her tears but it was so hard. "Alright." she choked out.

Steve knew he was going to miss Peggy, and he hated to have to brake her heart like this, but he also knew it was the right then to do. He knew sometime hero's had to give there life, that's just what hero's were.

Four mouths before the mission that was meant to end his life, Peggy had gone into Steve's room. Everyone was asleep, getting the rest they all needed. They were getting ready to go after Hydra's base-and there was a chance they were never coming back.

Steve heard her enter and rolled onto his back to look at her.

"Captain." she whispered.

"Peg? Is something wrong? What time is it?" he started to get up thinking maybe he over slept when Peggy just shook her head and walked closer to him.

"It's alright Steve, it's just...tomorrow is the last mission for us." She took a breath to gather herself. "Not all of us might make it...I don't want to live with 'what if's Captain."

Steve looked at her almost confused. She smiled and crawled onto his bad over top of him. "I want you Captain...a family." and their lips locked.

Steve was a man after all and even if he didn't want to admit it, he felt deep down this would be the last he ever would get to see of Peggy again.

The mission was over and just as Peggy feared, there was no bring the Captain back home. Howard Stark never gave up the search for there lost friend-and to that Peg was thankful. But each time he came back with nothing but items, she felt like she was being stabbed in the chest again and again.

About a year went by and Peggy began to feel sick-a lot. Her stomach even seemed to be getting a bit big. She tried to lose the extra weight but nothing happened. She didn't understand, she had not been sexuality active since Steve.

Worried for her heath she went to the army doctors.

After tests the doctors called in Stark who shined some light on the subject.

"Well this is fascinating!" Peggy just glared at him but didn't keep it up long.

"How is my condition fascinating in any way?"

Stark just smiled at her, "You're pregnant my friend."

Shocked, Peggy tried to explain, there was just no way. "I can't be pregnant! I haven't been with anyone within the last year!"

The doctor behind Stark looked up at her from his clip board. "And who was your last partner?"

Peggy looked away in shame, "Rogers...Captain Steve Rogers."

"That would explain the abnormally slow growth of the fetus." He said amused.

"What!?" Peggy's eyes grew wide.

The doctor wrote a few things down before answering, "If you chose to keep this baby Miss. Carter you will be pregnant for at least 2 to 3 years before the baby is ready to come."

Peggy put a hand to the very tiny bump on her stomach. It was Steve's. She couldn't get that out of her mind, this was Steve's child! Tears of joy welled in her eyes, she had her wish...she could have Steve's kid. 

-

Steve brought Tony the bagel Natasha gave him and sat down to watch Tony work. Steve had gone jogging and even killed a few punching bags before Tony was even up, so now having nothing to do he was watched. Tony enjoyed showing off things anyways, so it was always a win-win.

Steve was watching Tony and thinking about Peggy at the same time. He had so many questions he didn't even know where to begin, and Peggy said she had something important to tell him. What could it possibly be? He remembered their night together but it couldn't possibly be that, Peggy had come to him in hopes of getting pregnant, but it never happened.

"Cap!" Tony's voice drew Steve back to him.

"Um?"

"You didn't hear a word I said did you? And here I was putting it in kiddie words for you too." he huffed.

Steve blushed, "Huh, sorry...guess my mind is just wondering off."

Tony made a knowing look, "You thinking about that Peggy person huh?"

Steve smiled a bit, "Yeah...its just been so long you know?"

Tony nodded, "Well-I hear the faster you go to sleep the sooner tomorrow gets here." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Steve just laughed shacking his head, "Tony its only noon."

"It wont be if we do what I have planed." He smirked.

Steve knew what Tony was thinking, but instead of telling Tony no like he normally did, he felt maybe this is what he needed. This was he's new life now. Whatever Peggy had to tell him would have to wait anyways, maybe it was just her wanting to tell him she loved him and regretted never telling him before the plane went down.

-  
_  
It had been almost 4 years before Peggy gave birth. It was a healthy baby boy._

The child spent most of his years with his mother, she had to retire from the army due to being a single mom.

At the age of two the boy meet a man named Howard Stark. He didn't know much about him but that his mother really liked him and spent time with him.

Time had pasted and the boy started feeling neglected. He noticed where other kids had a birth day party every year he had one every four...it wasn't until later someone told him about leap year...but he wasn't born in February. And on top of that he also notice he aged so much slower then anyone else-he was home schooled for 5 years before he was put in first grade.

The kid was smart. So smart in fact Howard claimed the kid was his. At age 6 the boy was convinced he was Howard's son, his last name even changed to it.

At age 10 Peggy had gotten very ill and the boy was soon greeted with a new mother, her name Maria.

Howard became distant, Maria was a bad mom and the boy was left to nannies.

He grew to hate his father and mother.

-

Steve woke the next morning in Tony's bed, both naked but warm. Steve took one last look at Tony before heading to the bath room to clean up and get ready to see Peg.

Tony was going to sleep in late, and honest Steve couldn't blame him, he had been a little hard on the other. Smiling at just how his life looked down he headed to Peggy's place.

Steve was joyed she didn't leave all that far from Stark Tower and knocked on the door. So many feelings running through him, but he kept calm.

Peggy soon answered the door. Steve let out the breath he didn't know he had held waiting for the door to open. She was still so beautiful from the last he saw her, just much, much older. 95 if he had to guess. She had a walker and a air tank attached to her nose.

"Steve." she smiled warmly at him. "Please come in."

Steve had sat down on the couch where Peggy joined him. The two began to idly chat before Peggy got serious.

"Steve, I have something I have to tell you."

Steve nodded fully listening, his heart pounding with anticipation.

"Steve...that night we were together, it turns out I did in fact..." Steve looked deep into her eyes as she held her breath fighting with the idea if he should even know after all this time. "I was...got, pregnant. With your child."

Steve didn't know what to think on that. He was dumbfounded...he was...a dad? Well this was a new twist to his already hectic life. But even so that was _years_ ago! His son would be so much older now, maybe even in his 50's.

"Steve, I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm on my last days here." she smiled weakly. "Steve...the reason I called you here, your son. He is not normal."

"What do you mean" Steve asked getting worried, his son hadn't become a evil villein had he?

"He ages slow, very slow. I was carrying him for almost 4 years before he was born. I tried to raise him the best I could alone. But as time went by and his slow aging I just couldn't do it by myself. I began dating Howard. He took great care of him Steve, you wish you could have seen. Your son is smart too-smarter then Howard could ever hope to be." she smiled at the memory. Steve found himself smiling too at that.

After some time when he should have been 13 he was only as big as a 6 year old...I got very ill and the doctors didn't think I would make it. I ended up in the hospital for over 5 years on the edge of death."

Steve felt tears again, but he didn't want to cry in front of Peg.

"Howard raised him, he even changed his last name...Stark had changed so much in the time he began raising our boy, I know somehow I should feel guilty, but I just can't-it was the only way. Besides even if our son didn't know it, Howard did love him and just wanted the best for him."

Steve suddenly found himself asking, "Did you too get married?"

Peggy shook her head, "No, but he did marry in the end-to a woman named Maria. I have never seen our son since."

"Why?" Steve was shocked, why would Howard keep Peggy from her own son?

"Howard sent him to MIT at a young age."

Steve sat there for a moment trying to take everything in. Suddenly something clicked!

"Tony!? Are you telling me Tony!, Anthony Stark is my son?!"

Peggy only nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was wide-eyed and flabbergasted. Tony! The Tony Stark, was _HIS_son! Not just his, His and Peggy's son!

It was **A LOT**to take in.

Steve was having a hard time wrapping his head around this, Peggy must have seen it too, because she suddenly took his hand.

"Steve, he deserves to know the truth." she looked pained as the words left her mouth, her eyes pleading for something Steve wasn't sure of.

"He doesn't know does he?"

Peggy sighed and shook her head sadly. "God, Steve I miss him. But he doesn't even know who I am. I can only watch him from afar." un-shed tears filled her sharp brown eyes-the same eyes, Steve realized, Tony had.

"I'm sure he does remember you. When I said your name he was racking his brain for a while, so I have no doubt your somewhere in his memory, he just can't connect the dots." Steve assured her with a gentle squeeze of his hand.

Peggy smiled at bit at that but the tears still there. "Maybe, but Steve, he's been alive a very long time, if there is any memories of me in there, there over shadowed by Howard and Maria." She gently wiped the tears away. "How old is Tony Steve?"

Steve was caught off guard by the question, his mouth hanging open a moment to long not having any words come out.

Peggy rephrased, "How old does he look, Steve?"

Blinking, the blond answered, "In his 30's, 35 at least."

Peggy smiled, "It's been 71 years since you disappeared, he's been alive for 67 years. His ageing very's every year. And I know...I know he felt it, the way he was different from others. I know it took a toll on him. He must have felt I didn't care, or that Howard didn't care." Tears were following slowly now. "But I didn't know what to do, you can't give a baby who can barely talk a 3 year old birthday-nor can you give a 5 year old a 14 year old one."

Steve really didn't know what to say, Peggy was feeling guilty; but for what exactly he didn't know. He wished he could have been there for them. God, why did he have to be frozen for so long?

Peggy settled down some, "I never told him-how could I? How do I tell a baby there dad had died in the war, or that their dad was Captain America?" She smiled slightly, just slightly. "He did admire you though. He use to have a small Captain America doll he would sleep with growing up, and God knows Howard never stopped talking about you."

Steve grinned a bit, that was an interesting fact. Tony Stark had a doll of him. He still tried to wrap his brain around that, it wasn't Tony who had a doll of him-it was his SON! That was diffidently going to have some getting use to...

"How come no one said anything? How could he never have found out? Surely there is some kind of record of-" Before he could finish Peggy cut in.

"Every record of his birth was destroyed. The only records that remain are that he was born of Howard and Maria."

Steve's eyes grew twice in size, clearly alarmed and he'd have to be lying if he didn't say hurt. "Why?"

"If word got out he was yours Steve he would have been taken away in a heartbeat. The world still wanted-wants, the super serum. If they found out it runs in his blood he would have been taken to the labs. Howard and I both knew that, so he had everything burned and gone from excises."

That made since, Steve felt his heart clinch at the very thought of a young Tony being taken to be experimented on.

"But even with the serum in his vain's, the only effect he got from it was his ageing and brain-other then that he's as normal a me and Howard himself."

Steve smiled softly and kissed her hand, "I'm sorry Peg, I'm sorry Tony had to grow up without me, and you without a husband." he wished with all his hear he could go back in time and find some other way to bring that plan down without him freezing.

Peggy shook her head. "It's not your fault Steve; besides-" she smiled a bit bigger, "He was so much like you. He has a good heart. Always wanting to help people, wanting to see what Howard was working on and offered his assistants." the memory made her brighten up. "It wasn't until he began living with Howard and Maria that he started to take on a new person. Howard being a drunk, and a playboy rubbed off on Tony. Growing up thinking they were his real parents, he just kinda followed into there foot steps. I no longer saw your reflection in him, and instead saw Howards." the smile left her soft face. "I never even got to say I loved him before he left." And there it was, the guilt she felt. To her Tony didn't know she loved him, didn't even know her. It was as if she just gave him away-and it was killing her. Steve wondered if that filling had haunted her, her whole life.

Steve looked into her eyes, the same eyes he had loved some many years ago-that to him was only yesterday. The true love of his life had bared him a child, a child he was now living with. He leaned closer to her, she mimicked his move, there lips ghosting over each other before they pulled apart.

"Thank you..." He breathed. Peggy wiped another tear and smiled. "Take care of him Steve...I've seen enough of the world hurting our baby boy-please, take care of him."

Steve nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "I will, I promise."

Peggy asked Steve to help her to bed and told him she loved him with all her heart and to let Tony know she had always loved him. Steve sat by her bed for a while longer as her eyes closed and a small smile ghosted over her lips. Steve wasn't dumb, he knew she would never open those sharp, yet soft eyes again. He brushed some of her brown, now gray, hair from her face and kissed her one last time before leaving-he didn't want to think about how he noticed she was no longer breathing.

The walk home was long, but only because Steve was dragging his feet. What was he suppose to say? _By the way Tony, Howard wasn't your dad, I am._?

How could he tell Tony something he was still having problem's believing himself?

And to top everything off Tony and him had...

Steve stopped where he stood, his brain of the following night playing in his head. His eyes felt as if they could pop out of his head at any moment. He had...he had slept with his SON!

There was a lot Steve knew was different from his time, but he was damn sure incest was still a huge taboo.

Now he really didn't know what to do. Not only did he have to tell Tony he was his birth father, but he had to brake up with him!

Somehow that thought in it self just made the whole thing even more real-and even more chaotic...

He began to hurry home, if anything he could get the brake op out of the way-the news would be more shocking to at least avoid a sulking Tony.

'Anthony Rogers' Steve thought for a moment, 'Ya, it had a nice ring to it."


End file.
